Snow Days
by JohnWatson-Holmes
Summary: Kyouya gets a little angry at Tamaki for throwing a snowball...but what will happen in the end? Rated M for Smut/Lemon Please enjoy R


"Tamaki, you-!" Kyouya was cut off by once again being pelted by a snowball. He just gave a glare and stomped into their apartment, not even wanting to deal with his blonde haired lover.

"Oi, Kyouya wait!" Tamaki shouted, running after him into the apartment and up the stairs to their door. Once he got into the door he saw Kyouya angrily taking his coat, gloves, and hat off, his boots long gone. "Kyouya I didn't mean to." Tamaki said with a little chuckle still in his voice. Kyouya kept silent and stormed over to the couch and cuddled under a blanket, pouting.

Tamaki shook his head at the childish behavior and took of his winter clothes before tackling Kyouya into the couch.

"Tamaki!" he shouted, getting tickled by the blonde. Kyouya couldn't help but laugh and surrender.

"Ha! You laughed, now I get to cuddle with you!" Tamaki cheered triumphantly and pulled the blanket over the two of them.

"So that's all…" Kyouya sounded disappointed. Tamaki gave him a questioning look just before Kyouya captured his lips in a gentle, yet firm kiss.

"Well if you really think you can handle more…" Tamaki said with an evil smirk, Kyouya just laughed at him before connecting their lips once more. They heatedly kissed for a while, snuggling closer and closer. Tamaki attentively licked Kyouya's lower lip, a gesture pleading for entrance. Kyouya let a blush creep up upon his face and parted his lips for Tamaki.

Gently letting Tamaki slip his tongue in he played with it almost cautiously, before get the hang of it and starting a battle of dominance. They threw their bodies onto ear other, Kyouya's arms winding around Tamaki's neck and Tamaki's securely fastening him around the waist. It wasn't long before they parted for breath, looking into each other's lust filled eyes, each other's groins obviously making use of the pleasure.

Tamaki started leading trails of delicate kisses down Kyouya's neck, biting and nibbling as he went. They parted once more to slip their shirts off, throwing them into the small living room without another thought.

"Tamaki…" Kyouya gasped out as Tamaki tugged one of his nipples into his mouth, twirling it on his tongue. Kyouya moaned and gasped with contented pleasure, gripping onto the couch cushions beneath his half naked body. Tamaki smirked, leaving a saliva trail down Kyouya's stomach with his tongue till he reached the top of his jeans. Kyouya watched with lust-hazed eyes.

Tamaki used one hand to unhook the button from its hold, but then grabbed the zipper with his teeth and pulled down, agonizingly slow.

"Damn it Tamaki! Please…" Kyouya said angrily, but then gasped as a cold hand dipped into his boxers to palm over his achingly hard, erect member.

"Patience is a virtue Kyouya, in time good things will come." Tamaki said, a mischievous glint flashing in his eyes before he stripped Kyouya of his boxers and pants in one swoop. Kyouya gasped in shock, being exposed to the cold air so quickly. Tamaki lowered his head down towards the head of Kyouya's throbbing length.

"Prepare yourself." He whispered huskily before taking as much of Kyouya in as possible in one go. Kyouya would have screamed out bit down onto one of his knuckles to keep from doing so. As Tamaki bobbed his head up and down Kyouya found it harder and harder not to release any noise.

Tamaki was thoroughly enjoying the show Kyouya was putting on for him. Hollowing out his cheeks he pulled back and came off, returning to lick the pulsating vein on the underside of Kyouya's cock. Kyouya in turn let out a breathy moan, not being able to handle all of the stimulation he was receiving. He knew he was going to come soon, feeling the tight heat start to coil in the pit of his stomach. All of a sudden it stopped and he turned a glare at Tamaki.

"I need to have my fun to." Tamaki said before taking his own jeans off, boxers follow suit. The blonde gave him a smirk before placing a delicate kiss to his forehead. "Kyouya, stand up and bend over to couch." Tamaki ordered. Kyouya nodded feigning a blush that was threatening to creep across his features. He did as he was told, hiding his face in shame.

"Tamaki…. Please be… just be gentle okay?" Kyouya let his fear show in his voice, not being able to bear it. Tamaki just leaned on his, circling his arms around his waist in a gentle hug.

"Of course, anything for you." Tamaki said before swiping his tongue across his ear making Kyouya shudder. He moved away from Kyouya, going into the bathroom and returning with a bottle of lube. Kyouya just stood, bent over and exposed and waited.

Tamaki pour a generous about of the cool substance onto three of his fingers before placing one of them at Kyouya's entrance. "Just relax, it will get better I promise." Tamaki said reaching his free hand around to stroke Kyouya erection as pushed the first digit in.

Kyouya let out a helpless moan, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the intrusion but soon forgot it. Tamaki added a second digit while keeping a steady rhythm on Kyouya's cock, but he cried out when he also added the third digit.

"Tamaki… it feels weird…" Kyouya whispered, panting hard as his arms and head rested on the cushions of the couch. Then, to Kyouya's surprise Tamaki's fingers brushed a spot in him. He arched up, letting out a shout. "Tamaki, d-do that again!" Kyouya ordered, becoming addicted to the pleasure that spot had caused. Tamaki smirked but withdrew the fingers, and before Kyouya could even utter a protesting word Tamaki had his rock hard erection pushing against his entrance.

"Relax." Was the blond's only word as he started to push in. Kyouya cried out in pain, Tamaki's cock being larger then three fingers. Tamaki took it slow though, letting him get used to the feeling.

Little by little he pushed in, restraining from pounding relentlessly into his lover. Once he was fully in he waited, trailing kisses about Kyouya's back, at least until said dark haired male pushed back.

"M-move." Kyouya demanded. Tamaki smiled before pulling out and thrusting back in, hitting home when he hit the spot that made Kyouya see stars. Kyouya screamed out, arching high off the couch. Tamaki sped up, aiming for that spot every thrust in her took. They didn't last long, Kyouya coming with a loud wail across the couch and his stomach. His muscles clenched around Tamaki as he released deep into Kyouya.

They both collapsed, their knees hitting the floor. Kyouya was breathing hard and had his eyes tightly shut. Tamaki pulled out and picked Kyouya up to set him on the couch and followed him onto it. Kyouya whimpered, as if in pain and snuggled closer to Tamaki.

"Sorry, I was a bit rough on you Kyouya…" Tamaki apologized while wrapping a blanket around the two of them so they wouldn't get cold.

"Can you… carry me to the shower…" Kyouya asked, finally opening his dark eyes to look up at Tamaki. The blond flashed a bright smile and picked up his lover delicately and carried him into the bathroom. He started up a hot showers and help Kyouya in, following him in as well.

They both got cleaned up, Tamaki having to clean Kyouya because of how exhausted he was, but soon enough they were in warm clothes and snuggling back in their own bed.

"I love you Kyouya." Tamaki whispered to the dark haired male whom he was snuggling with . Kyouya was half asleep, but coherent enough to know what Tamaki said.

"Love you to… Tama-kun." Kyouya whispered, snuggling into the blond more. They both feel asleep after that, wide smiles spread across their features.


End file.
